Microscopy offers scientists and engineers a way to gain a better understanding of the materials with which they work. Under high magnification, it becomes evident that many materials (including rock and bone) have a porous microstructure that permits fluid flows. Such fluid flows are often of great interest, e.g., in subterranean hydrocarbon reservoirs. Accordingly, significant efforts have been expended to characterize materials in terms of their flow-related properties including porosity, permeability, and saturation.
Scientists typically characterize materials in the laboratory by applying selected fluids with a range of pressure differentials across the sample. Such tests often require weeks and are fraught with difficulties, including requirements for high temperatures, pressures, and fluid volumes, risks of leakage and equipment failures, and imprecise initial conditions. (Flow-related measurements are generally dependent not only on the applied fluids and pressures, but also on the history of the sample. The experiment should begin with the sample in a native state, but this state is difficult to achieve once the sample has been removed from its original environment.)
Accordingly, industry has turned to digital rock analysis to characterize the flow-related properties of materials in a fast, safe, and repeatable fashion. A digital representation of the material's pore structure is obtained and used to characterize the flow-related properties of the material. However, the quality of the characterization is dependent upon the degree to which the digital representation accurately represents the physical material. A sample that is too small is unlikely to be representative of the overall material due to anisotropy and/or heterogeneities, whereas a sample that is too large will impose excessive computational demands without yielding any additional benefit. It would be desirable to have a procedure that efficiently ensures the accuracy of multiphase flow-related measurements derived from a digital rock model.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description below do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and other modifications that are encompassed in the scope of the appended claims.